Stone Cold
by Hikari Chiyo
Summary: She left me. Even I beg her to stay. She left me. Even I promise I will love her till the day I die./ I leave him. I leave everything. My son, my daughter, my life, my love. I have to save them./ Warn: OC, OOC, Crack Pair, Chara death, Non Lemon.


**Naruto is 100% belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san.**

 **I own the plot but not the chara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary: She left me. Even I beg her to stay. She left me. Even I promise I will love her till the day I die./ I leave him. I leave everything. My son, my daughter, my life, my love. I have to save them./ Warn: OC, OOC, Crack Pair, Chara death, Non Lemon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kesalahan terbesarku adalah mencintaimu. Dan kebahagiaanku adalah mencintaimu dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu. (unknown)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Stone Cold_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _You see me standing but I'm dying on the floor_

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _Maybe if I don't cry I won't feel anymore_

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan terkejut. Rencana balas dendam kita jadi tertunda. Benar begitu kan, Sakura?"

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya yang kaku dan tanpa senyum membuat laki-laki berambut jingga itu begidik. Wanita yang seharusnya berada di bawah kendalinya itu begitu tanpa ekspresinya. Membuatnya seolah berbicara dengan tebing dan cadas.

"Kupikir kau akan selamanya menjadi kelemahannya, Sakura. Ternyata... Hati seorang laki-laki bisa berubah secepat itu ya?"usik Pein. Mata tajamnya seolah hendak menguliti kulit tanpa cacat wanita Haruno itu.

Sakura mendecih dan menatap Pein seolah meremehkan laki-laki itu. "Kau pikir dia akan bisa bertahan dengan semua sandiwara yang dia buat ini? Aku sangat tau aku adalah kelemahan utamanya. Bahkan sampai kapanpun."

Pein mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau ingin membalas dendam, maka hanya melalui akulah kau bisa melakukannya. Menggunakan gadis Hyuuga hanya akan membuatmu semakin terlacak. Benar begitu kan sayang?" Sakura menepuk pipi Pein dengan ujung jarinya. Senyum picik andalan Sakura muncul tiba-tiba sehingga Pein merasa ada hawa dingin mengelilingi mereka.

Setelah puas dengan reaksi Pein, Sakura berbalik. "Ah, satu hal lagi. Terlalu cepat 1000 tahun untukmu bisa mengaturku. Sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku mengikuti organisasi ini hanya karena aku ingin menghancurkan mereka. Berpengaruh atau tidaknya aku atas apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Namikaze tidak akan menggugurkan keinginanku. Kau mengerti?"

Wanita itu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Membiarkan Pein berkutat pada kalimat panjang nan dingin yang dikeluarkannya. Diam-diam laki-laki itu merasa beruntung dia tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan. Kalau sampai dia terlibat di dalamnya bersama wanita tanpa perasaan itu, Pein amat yakin dia akan mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya sendiri.

.

 _Stone cold, baby..._

 _God knows I'm tried to feel..._

.

.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Hanami! Shinachiku!"teriak Kushina. Wanita paruh baya berambut merah itu berteriak. Kedua cucunya itu lenyap. Hanya sebentar saja Kushina meninggalkan dua bocah itu ke dapur, keduanya sudah menghilang seperti ini.

"Awas saja kalian. Kalau sampai Nenek menemukan kalian... Tidak akan ada jatah ramen selama seminggu penuh."ancam Kushina dalam omelan. Suaranya cukup keras sampai kedua bocah yang dicarinya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Nenek tidak adil! Masa mau menghukum kami tidak makan ramen selama seminggu?"protes Shinachiku.

"Adil karena kalian bersembunyi. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan sih dari melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi?"

Hanami mendorong kakaknya untuk menjelaskan. Tindakan itu sontak membuat Shinachiku merasa dongkol. Apa-apaan adiknya ini? Kenapa di saat seperti ini malah dia yang dijadikan umpan? Dasar!

"Ano..."

"Ibu?"

Naruto muncul dari balik pintu belakang. Mendapati kedua anaknya berdiri dengan wajah merajuk di hadapan ibunya, kedua alisnya bertatut sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan apapun kesalahan yang dilakukaan putra-putrinya saat ini.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Ibu."ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah." Kushina menatap kembali kedua cucunya dan memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk tetap di tempat sampai pembicaraannya dengan Naruto selesai.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa Ibu yang mencetak undangan pertunangan ini?"tanya pria pirang itu tanpa basa-basi. Amplop gading bertuliskan namanya dan juga calon tunangannya tertera di atasnya.

Kushina mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku juga sudah mengirimkannya ke semua orang. Termasuk 'dia' yang namanya tidak boleh disebutkan di rumah ini."

"Kenapa Ibu bisa berbuat sejauh ini? Aku bahkan belum memulai proses perceraianku dengan Saku..."

"A...A...a... yang itu Ibu tau. Tolong jangan sebutkan nama itu. Membuatku muak saja."larang Kushina dengan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya.

"Dan bagaimana aku bisa menikah lagi sementara statusku masih menikah, Ibu? Aku..."

"Tulis saja kalau wanita itu sudah mati. Kau duda. Apalagi yang mau dilakukan? Toh selama ini dia tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga kita. Dia bahkan tidak pernah repot mendatangi kedua anaknya di sini."

"Ibu, tolong hentikan itu. Bagaimanapun saat ini dia masih..."

"Jangan sebut statusnya lagi di hadapanku! Pernikahanmu dengannya hanyalah sebuah kesalahan! Ibu baru menyadari bahwa seharusnya yang patut kau nikahi adalah putri keluarga terpandang di Jepang. Harusnya sudah sejak lama aku menerima perjodohan antara Namikaze dan Hyuuga. Bukannya menerima gadis antah berantah sebagai menantuku. Bahkan aku jijik mengingat namanya."

Kushina berjalan meninggalkan putranya sendiri. Demi Tuhan! Jika ada siapapun berusaha menghalangi rencananya kali ini, dia akan memastikan orang tersebut tidak akan bisa melihat hari esok. Dia tidak ingin kesempurnaan dalam keluarga Namikaze menghilang hanya karena skandal tidak perlu yang diciptakan orang yang pernah disebutnya menantu.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Kau sudah memberikan data terbaik tentang kondisi perusahaan Konoha Enterprice, Sakura. Untuk saat ini kita cukupkan informasi itu. Selanjutnya, kita akan menghancurkan keluarga Namikaze hingga tidak akan ada satupun yang berani mengingat nama mereka. Bahkan dalam pikiran sekalipun."ujar Orochimaru dengan riang.

"Ne, akan kulakukan apapun."balas Sakura dengan nada yang datar.

"Yare yare... apapun itu, kami akan memberikanmu hadiah sebagai imbalan atas apa yang kau lakukan Sakura. Kau ingin apa?"tanya Kabuto sembari menyeringai jahat.

"Ah, rasanya terlalu berlebihan kalian melakukannya. Mengingat kalian sendiri yang menculikku kemari?"

"Tidak. Kami serius Sakura." Orochimaru meyakinkan.

Wanita bermahkota merah jambu itu tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa. Untuk urusan menghabisi keluarga Namikaze, biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya. Kalian tidak perlu ikut campur dalam pelaksanaannya."

Hening. Orochimaru memicingkan matanya. Menatap penuh kecurigaan kepada wanita keturunan Haruno itu. Bukan kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Apakah dia cukup yakin menyerahkan hal sepenting itu pada wanita ini?

"Itu akan menjadi salah satu syaratku untuk bekerjasama, Orochimaru-san."

Klak!

 _Hand phone_ yang digenggam laki-laki berwajah dingin itu terbelah menjadi dua. Wanita di hadapannya ini sudah keterlaluan. Dia meminta sesuatu yang tidak mungkin diturutinya.

"Baiklah. Lakukan semaumu, Sakura. Asalkan hasil akhirnya seluruh keluarga Namikaze itu mati, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya."

Sakura mengangguk formal dan mengundurkan dirinya dari ruangan. Setidaknya dia sudah melakukan langkah awal. Rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi di otak jeniusnya tidak akan diserahkannya pada siapapun.

.

.

"Ne, Sakura. Permintaanmu tadi terkesan berlebihan."tegur Tobi setelah rapat 'kecil' mereka usai.

"Berlebihan bagaimana? Bukankah itu syarat yang paling menguntungkan untuk banyak pihak?"tanya Sakura. Senyum licik terukir di wajahnya. "Ah, jangan bilang kalian curiga kalau aku seorang penghianat?"

"Bukan begitu. Kami hanya..."

"Aku tau. Sayang sekali kalian tidak akan bisa mengerti dengan rencana yang sudah kususun."

Sakura berdiri dan mengambil tas Gucci berwarna hitam miliknya dan mengeluarkan bendel berpita yang terlihat _mahal_ sekaligus _mewah_.

"Rencanaku ada di tempat itu. Siapkan saja orang-orang yang paling tidak dicurigai di organisasi untuk beroprasi di area yang kuuinginkan. Aku butuh setidaknya 20 orang untuk membuat kekacauan."

"Kau yakin dengan semua itu?" Kali ini Pei yang sedari tadi memilih bungkam bertanya. Tidak mengerti sekalipun dia berusaha membaca ekspresi lain di netra berwarna emerald itu.

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak bisa mempercayakan kematian keluarga Namikaze pada kalian. Itu semua tidak akan membuatku merasa senang."

"Baiklah. Lalu apa rencanamu?" Kabuto ikut membuka suara.

"Membunuh secara perlahan. Mengacaukan sesuatu yang penting hingga membuat media dan mereka panik. Menyebarkan teror sebelum membunuh mereka semua."tukas Sakura dengan nada paling dingin miliknya.

Seketika ruangan berubah menjadi hening. Para pria yang berdiri mengelilingi wanita mungil itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Wanita merah muda yang satu ini benar-benar berbahaya.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Taman luas yang didekorasi apik dengan semburat warna putih dan emas membuat suasana terkesan menjadi hidup. Naruto berdiri gelisah di tengah keramaian itu. Dia tidak suka ini. Dia benci berdiri dengan gelisah di tempat yang seharusnya ia merasa bahagia.

"Mou, Nii-chan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Shion. Naruto tersentak karena terbangun dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya mata violet adiknya itu dan menyeringai sedih.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tentu."

"Ini hari pertunangan Nii-chan. Tapi dari tadi aku melihat wajah Nii-chan mendung."

"Aku hanya... lelah. Aku baru saja pulang dari Amsterdam kemarin malam."

"Baiklah kalau memang itu alasannya. Aku akan meninggalkan Nii-chan di sini dan bermain bersama Hana-chan dan Shina-kun, ne?"

Shion berlalu meninggalkan suasana indah taman rumahnya. Meninggalkan Naruto dalam pikiran buruk yang berkecamuk.

Dulu sekali, dia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan suasana pertunangan yang seperti ini. Dulu, ketika ia melamar Sakura, dia tidak sempat membuat pesta yang layak. Hanya setangkai bunga mawar merah muda dan cincin yang tidak terlalu besar. Tidak ada berlian. Dan cincin yang dibelinya tidak begitu mahal. Saat itu ego Naruto yang bermain. Dia ingin memulai sebuah hubungan tanpa menyangkut pautkan harta kedua orang tuanya. Mereka menikah dengan pesta yang kecil. Bahkan pada saat itu Kushina tidak mau datang lantaran Sakura bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Dan gadis itu yatim piatu. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari seorang wanita yang ditemuinya tengah mengajar di tempat Shion sekolah dulu kecuali warna rambutnya yang tidak biasa. Itu dulu, sebelum wanita itu berubah.

Wanita itu masih menggenggam hatinya. Bahkan hingga kini. Sekalipun rasa benci juga mendominasi hatinya manakala wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya hanya karena alasan bosan. Demi Tuhan! Laki-laki sepertinya dicampakkan seorang wanita yang menggenggam seluruh hatinya?! Yang benar saja!

"Kau masih berdiri melamun saja, Naruto?"

Laki-laki pirang itu menoleh. Wajahnya berubah keras manakalah seorang wanita dengan proporsi tubuh sempurna menghampirinya. Wanita itu mengenakan dress berwarna hijau pastel dengan rambut merah muda yang disanggul longgar dan pita berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Wanita itu terlihat cantik sekaligus 'berbahaya' di mata Naruto.

"Apa kau terkejut melihatku?"

"Enyah kau! Seharusnya kau malu menampakkan wajah di sini!"

"Ara? Bukankah aku diundang?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Berusaha menahan emosi yang terus memuncak. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa? Bagaimana bisa...

"Ne, seharusnya kau senang aku datang Naruto-kun. Bukankah dengan begini kau bisa mengumumkan pada dunia kalau kau sudah tidak peduli denganku?"

"Kau seharusnya malu! Kau mau membuat anak-anakku berteriak saat melihatmu disini? Membuat mereka sakit hanya karena menahan rindu pada orang yang tidak tau aturan sepertimu?!"

"Ck, ck, ck. Kau jahat sekali, Naruto. Kita bahkan baru saja bertemu setelah... ah... aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kita bertemu." Wanita itu tersenyum mengejek sembari memegang dadanya seolah benar-benar terluka. "Aku turut senang kau bisa melihat wanita lain pada akhirnya."

"Brengsek!"

Sakura terkekeh setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto. Wajah laki-laki itu memerah. Netra sewarna _saphire_ itu seolah siap membakar apa saja yang mengganggunya. Tidak terkecuali wanita yang tengah berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Kau kehilangan kepercayaan dirimu ne, Wali Kota?"

Naruto berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak menampar mulut manis wanita itu. Hatinya hancur. Tidak ada lagi cinta di kedua mata _jade_ yang dulu mengisi hari-harinya. Cih! Tau begini dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menikah dan menghabiskan tahun-tahun palsu bersamanya.

"Aku tidak ingin membakar emosi yang tidak perlu, bukan?"

Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto sekilas sebelum menghilang di antara para undangan. Tidak memedulikan ekspresi apa saja yang akan ditampakkan pria itu ketika memandangi sosoknya.

.

.

"Selamat Tuan Namikaze, Nona Hyuuga."

Ujar serentak para undangan setelah bertepuk tangan riuh paska upacara pemasangan cincin tunangan. Hinata yang memakai gaun berwarna lembayung. Mata amethyst-nya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang nyata. Bagaimana tidak? Perasaan cintanya pada pria itu selama 2 tahun terakhir terbalas. Pria itu akan segera menikah dengannya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan ke arah Hinata dan menggiring wanita itu ke tanah lapang dengan lembut untuk berdansa. Memulai acara dansa pertunangan sesuai tradisi keluarga Namikaze selama ini. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya selama pernikahan dengannya dan Sakura.

.

.

.

 _Stone cold, stone cold..._

 _You dancing with her while I'm staring on my phone..._

 _Stone cold, stone cold..._

 _I was your amber but now she is your shade of gold..._

 _Stone cold, stone cold..._

 _God knows I'm tried to feel..._

 _Happy for you..._

.

.

.

Kushina berkali-kali bertepuk tangan seolah ini merupakan hadiah terbesar yang bisa diberikan putranya pada keluarga mereka. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak menghiraukan kehadiran 2 orang cucunya yang terlihat sedih. Kedua bocah berusia 10 tahun itu tidak terlihat senang ketika melihat sang Ayah berdiri bersanding dengan wanita yang bukan ibu mereka.

"Aku tidak suka ini, Nii-chan. Sungguh."bisik Hanami dengan putus asa.

"Aku juga tidak suka Hana-chan. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Ayah tidak mungkin hidup tanpa adanya istri kan? Ayah Wali Kota sekarang. Dan ibu pergi."balas Shinachiku.

Mereka berdua tidak bisa menampik betapa kejadian ini meremukkan hati mereka. Sakura pergi meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze setelah dikabarkan menghilang selama 3 hari. Wanita itu tidak pernah kembali bahkan untuk menengok kedua buah hatinya.

"Aku sangat merindukan ibu, Nii-chan."

Shinachiku menepuk kepala adiknya dan tersenyum putus asa. "Kita merindukannya."

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan, wanita berambut musim semi itu melihat prosesi pemasangan cincin pertunangan kedua orang yang amat dikenalnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Matanya beralih menatap kosong pada gelas sampanye yang digenggamnya.

Acara berlanjut dengan dansa yang dilakukan pertama kali oleh kedua mempelai sebelum diikuti beberapa undangan.

"Membuatku muak saja, ne..."bisiknya lirih.

.

.

 _Happy for you_

 _Now that I am_

 _Even If I can't understand..._

 _._

 _._

Netra _saphire_ Naruto menangkap sosok Sakura yang berdiri jauh dari para undangan. Wanita itu mematung di bawah pohon Sakura yang tengah berbunga. Kontras dengan segala fitur yang ada ditubuhnya.

Naruto tau ada yang salah. Wanita itu mengangkat gelas sampanye seolah tengah memberi selamat padanya. Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah cantik itu. Membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya dengan arti dari senyuman tersebut. Detik berikutnya, Naruto melihat wanita itu berbalik. Mengenakan sebuah topeng berwarna merah. Dan memegang sebuah benda berkilauan.

Dor!

Suara letusan benda metalik itu membuat panik para tamu undangan. Mata mereka terlihat ketakutan ketika melihat darah merembes dari bahu Wali Kota-nya.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Suara tembakan memecahkan segala keributan. Suara teriakan semakin membahana dan banyak orang berlarian mencari perlindungan. Beberapa undangan mengenakan topeng berwarna hitam berdiri dengan membawa pistol. Tunggu? Dari mana semua orang itu sebenarnya?

Naruto masih berpikir keras sebelum tersadar ada pistol yang tengah membidik Hinata sebagai sasaran. Pria itu bergerak cepat dan menarik gadis Hyuuga itu menjauh.

Dor!

Tembakan lagi.

"Kyaaa!"

Semua mata memandang ke satu titik. Seorang gadis cilik berambut merah muda terlihat panik. Di dalam dekapannya terdapat sosok bocah yang usianya sama dengannya tengah bersimbah darah. Bocah laki-laki itu terlihat tidak bergerak.

"To...tolong selamatkan Kakakku!"jerit gadis cilik itu.

Suara tembakan yang semula membahan terhenti. Naruto berbalik dan menatap ke arah Sakura berdiri sebelumnya. Wanita itu sudah lenyap. Lengkap bersama semua pria bertopeng yang melemparkan tembakan tadi.

"Sial!"umpat Naruto. Pria itu berusaha berdiri dengan menopang tubuh Hinata yang sudah lemas. Air mata tidak berhenti keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Na... Naruto-kun... Shi...Shinachiku."bisik Hinata sembari menunjuk sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Pria pirang itu merasa dadanya begitu nyeri ketika mendapati sosok putranya terkulai lemas di dalam pelukan gadis cilik yang tidak lain adalah putrinya. Gadis itu masih menangis. Mata biru langit miliknya menatap sejurus ke arah Naruto.

"A...Ayah... Se...selamatkan Nii-chan Ayah..."

Perih. Pria pirang itu bahkan membuang wajahnya. Tidak sanggup menatap wajah putrinya yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Sial! Dia benci dengan keadaan saat ini. Setiap melihat Hanami mengingatkannya pada tahun-tahun menyedihkan setelah wanita itu meninggalkannya.

Shikamaru yang semula mememberi intruksi kepada beberapa polisi bawahannya berbalik. Matanya menatap nanar gadis cilik yang kebingungan. Tidak ada satupun orang dewasa yang menghampirinya untuk menolong bocah cilik yang berada dalam dekapan mungilnya.

"Cih! Mendokusai!"

Pria nanas itu berlari dan membalikkan tubuh Shinachiku. Jas hitam yang semula menempel indah pada tubuhnya dilepaskannya dan ditekankan pada luka Shinachiku. Berusaha menghentikan perdarahan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Bocah cilik ini butuh pertolongan! Panggilkan ambulan! Segera!"teriak Shikamaru frustasi. Kenapa dengan semua orang ini?

"Sial bertahanlah bocah. Kau tidak boleh mati di saat seperti ini."gumam Shikamaru panik.

"Sanggah kakinya dengan ini Shikamaru."ujar Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan membawa _set bed cover_. Wanita pirang itu meninggikan kaki Shinachiku. Setelahnya, dia mendekap Hanami dan berusaha menenangkan gadis itu yang tidak hentinya menangis.

Shinachiku menggigil. Reaksi yang langsung membuat Shikamaru tenang sekaligus khawatir.

"Pelurunya melukai paru-paru kiri bawah. Aku takut kita terlambat memberikan pertolongan Shika." Ino memberitahu Shikamaru.

"Aku tau." Shikamaru menatap sekelilingnya. "Apa tidak ada yang memanggil ambulan?! Sialan!"

"Ambulan di sini Tuan."

Sejumlah petugas mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Shikamaru menoleh sinis ke arah Naruto. "Kau berutang banyak hal untuk ini, Sialan. Anakmu sekarat dan kau malah memalingkan wajah. Kau akan membayarnya setelah aku mengantarkan bocah ini."gumamnya. tanpa berpikir lagi, Shikamaru turut naik ke dalam ambulan. Sebelum pintu mobil itu tertutup, matanya menatap ke arah Ino. Memberikan intruksi dalam diam yang langsung dimengerti oleh Ino.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Tolong jaga dia."ucap Ino. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Bi..bibi... Apa Nii-chan ku akan selamat?"tanya Hanami dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Pasti. Shina-chan akan kembali pada kita semua, ne?"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapun setelah ini, Bibi. Aku hanya punya kakakku setelah ibu pergi meninggalkan kami."

Ino hanya mengangguk dan mempererat pelukannya pada bocah cilik itu. Rambut merah muda itu dielusnya hingga tangis yang dikeluarkan gadis itu berkurang.

.

.

.

 _I'll take the pain..._

 _Give me the truth..._

 _Me and my heart will make it trough..._

 _If happy is her... if happy is her..._

 _I'm happy for you..._

.

.

.

"Tuan, dia butuh transfusi darah segera. Apa ada keluarganya di sini?"tanya seorang perawat pada Shikamaru.

"Apa golongan darahnya?"

"AB. Kami kehabisan stok golongan darah itu, Tuan."

Shikamaru menggeram frustasi. Dia jelas tidak bisa mendonorkan darahnya pada bocah itu. Golongan darah itu persis dengan golongan darah yang dimiliki Sakura.

"Apa benar-benar tidak bisa diusahakan?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Maafkan kami. Tapi pasien sangat membutuhkan transfusi, Tuan."

Shikamaru hendak mengangkat ponselnya dan menghubungi salah satu dari sederet Namikaze sialan yang bahkan tidak bergerak ketika bocah itu terluka sedemikian parah.

"Ada seseorang yang mendonorkan darahnya, Tuan. Dia sudah ada di ruang pengambilan darah."

"Siapa?"

"Dia tidak ingin namanya disebutkan, Tuan. Dia salah satu anggota keluarga dari pasien di sini. Dia tidak sengaja mendengar kami kehabisan darah AB."

Shikamaru menghela nafas lega. "Siapapun dia, semoga Kami-sama mengirimkan kebahagiaan padanya. Tolong sampaikan terima kasihku padanya."

Perawat itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan Shikamaru. Pria nanas itu membuka ponselnya dan memencet nomor yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"Bagaimana kondisi Shina-chan, Anata?"

"Dia butuh transfusi darah, Ino. Untung saja ada yang berbaik hati menyumbangkan darahnya."

"Ne, aku lega sekali."

"Bagaimana dengan Hanami?"

"Aku membawanya pulang dan berusaha menenangkannya. Dia sudah aman bersama Ibu. Sekarang aku ada di Rumah Sakit."

"Benarkah? Ada apa?"

"Hei, kau panik tadi. Kau tidak tahu kalau Naruto kehilangan cukup banyak darah, Anata?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya. Membiarkan kalimat penjelasan Ino mengalir. Wanita itu tau benar waktu dimana Shikamaru berpikir. Dia akan menjelaskan dengan runtut hingga pria itu benar-benar bisa menarik kesimpulan.

"Perdarahannya sudah dihentikan. Aku meminta dokter yang bertanggung jawab untuk menggantikanku selama beberapa jam. Hasil pemeriksaan _rontgen_ sudah ada di tanganku."

"Kau ada di mana?"

"Di ruanganku."

"Ne, aku akan kesana."

"Sebelum itu aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, Anata."

Pernyataan Ino semakin membuat Shikamaru tidak tenang. Kenyataan apalagi ini? "Sesuatu?"

"Ya. Luka tembak yang diderita Naruto sedikit tidak biasa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kemarilah dan lihat sendiri. Aku butuh penilaianmu juga. Apa tebakanku ini benar atau tidak."

Kedua alis Shikamaru terangkat. Tidak biasanya Ino menyembunyikan sesuatu yang seperti ini darinya. "Tunggu aku. Ruanganmu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi."

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Dor!

Sakura menatap puas ke sasaran tembaknya. Miniatur tubuh manusia yang lubang tepat di satu titik vital yang seharusnya diisi oleh jantung. Senyum samar muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Akurasi yang terlalu tepat, ne?"

Pein mengusik konsentrasi Sakura. Wanita itu menoleh dan menatap datar wajah pria berambut jingga itu.

"Mau mencobanya? Colt 1911. Dengan sedikit keberuntungan, mungkin kau bisa selamat."ujar Sakura dingin. Pistol yang digenggamnya diarahkannya pada jantung Pein. Laki-laki itu terdiam.

"Ah, bukankah banyak bermain dengan senjata api akan membuat kita mati lebih cepat?"usik Sakura lagi. Lamunan Pein buyar seketika. Pria itu menatap datar wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau memang wanita yang berbahaya, Sakura. Kau cantik, seksi, dan dingin. Mulutmu bahkan bisa membekukan lautan."

"Kiasan yang bagus."

Pein mendekat. Tangan pucatnya meraih pinggang Sakura dan mendekatkannya pada pinggangnya. Memeluk intim wanita itu. Alis pria itu berubah mengerut ketika tidak ada perubahan ekspresi apapun dari wanita pink itu. Wajahnya tetap beku seolah tidak ada gairah yang membakarnya.

"Usaha yang bagus Pein. Tapi aku tidak tertarik."ejek Sakura dingin.

"Kapan kau bisa membedakan gairah dengan kebutuhan? Kau tidak butuh disentuh laki-laki, huh?"

Sakura tertawa. Wanita itu tertawa dengan begitu sinis. "Ne, ne... aku paham apa yang kau maksud Pein. Tapi siapalah aku?" Pistol yang semula mengarah di jantung Pein diketuk-ketukkannya di dada pria itu. Pengamannya sudah dibuka. Sekali menggerakkan jari, Pein akan jatuh terkapar di tangannya.

"Untuk membuatku bergairah, paling tidak kau harus setara dengan Naruto. Tidak, kau harus lebih di atasnya Pein. Aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkan Orochimaru sama untuk bercinta denganku. Sayangnya, orientasi seksualnya tidak jelas. Dan dengan bawahannya? Aku tidak tertarik."

Kalimat panjang itu menohok hati pria tersebut. Dia tau Sakura akan bersikap seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan ketertarikannya pada wanita ini. Demi Tuhan! Sekalipun dia sudah pernah melahirkan, wanita itu masih terlihat luar biasa menggairahkan.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa buruk. Kau bisa mencari di tempat lain. Siapapun yang bahkan bisa melayanimu. Ne?" Sakura membisikkan kalimat itu dengan suara dingin yang menggoda. Sial! Wanita itu bahkan sudah membangkitkan sesuatu yang berusaha ditahannya.

Nyaris saja kalap, pria berambut jingga itu mendorong Sakura hingga bersandar ke tembok. Anehnya, bukannya merasa terancam, wanita itu malah mengarahkan senjatanya ke leher jenjang Pein dan memainkan pelatuknya.

"Hei, aku bersenjata. Kau ingin mati di tanganku hanya karena menginginkan kecupan, Pein? Pengamannya sudah terbuka. Lihat?"

Laki-laki itu berhenti melancarkan aksinya. Wanita yang ada di hadapannya memang bukan tandingannya. Dia tidak akan bisa menggapai tubuh sempurna wanita itu sekeras apapun usahanya.

"Anak baik."puji Sakura sebelum meninggalkannya. Wanita itu menghilang dari balik tembok ruangan.

"Sial! Nyaris saja!"

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Aku tidak terima! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa nama Hyuuga ikut terlibat di artikel ini?!"raung Hiashi sesaat setelah masuki ruang kerja Naruto. Pria bermata lavender itu menatap penuh amarah calon menantunya.

"Itu hanya berita bohong. Anda tahu pasti itu kan?"balas Naruto dengan nada datar khas miliknya.

Hiashi mendecih. Dia benci dengan reaksi batu yang diperlihatkan calon menantunya. Pria yang mendapat gelar _most wanted in town_ karena semua hal baik yang ada dalam dirinya merupakan pria dingin tanpa perasaan.

"Kalau bukan karena putriku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak akan sudi membiarkannya menikah dengan pria dingin sepertimu. Kau sangat beruntung karena ada wanita yang menginginkan posisi sebagai istrimu sekalipun kehidupan pribadimu terasa bagaikan sampah."umpat Hiashi sebal. Laki-laki paruh baya itu melemparkan koran yang memuat berita keluarganya juga ke wajah Naruto sebelum beranjak dari ruangan.

Pria pirang itu menatap datar pada _headline_ yang tercantum di koran. **_"Hyuuga – Namikaze, Pernikahan Politik ataukah Cinta?"_**

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menatap ke arah sudut mejanya yang semula merupakan tempat bingkai foto dirinya dengan 'keluarga kecilnya'. Mata safirnya menatap sudut itu dengan segala kesedihan yang mampu ditanggungnya. Kami-sama pun tahu, pria seperti dirinya tidak pernah berhak untuk bahagia. Dan Naruto memang tidak pernah beruntung dalam hal cinta. Hatinya sudah mati, bahkan beku. Luka yang menyayat itu meninggalkan bekas menganga yang bahkan tidak dapat ditutup. Luka karena cinta. Luka karena seorang wanita bernama Haruno Sakura yang juga ikut dalam misi pembunuhan di pesta pertunangan Naruto. Wanita sialan yang bahkan masih terlihat datar ketika tubuh putranya terkapar tak berdaya. Wanita besi tanpa hati.

Tangan berwarna tan miliknya bergerak. Menyentuh bahu tempat tersemat luka dari timah panas. Hadiah 'istimewa' dari wanita berambut merah jambu itu untuknya.

"Bagiku kau bukan wanita yang sama lagi. Kau adalah pembunuh. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu di kesempatan yang lain, Sakura-chan."gumamnya dingin. Kalimat itu menggantung di udara dan merubah atmosfer ruangan. Kebencian membumbung, dendam menyambut. Yang tersisa bukan lagi cinta. Melainkan benci dan lara.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Nara-san."

Shikamaru tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap datar salah satu bawahannya. Pria berambut jingga dengan mata senada dengan rambutnya. Pria itu menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan was-was.

"Ada apa, Kuga?"

Pria bernama Kuga itu mengulurkan bungkusan coklat yang di sampulnya tertulis alamat kantor kepolisian itu. Bungkusan tanpa alamat pengirim. Seperti yang sudah terjadi dalam beberapa bulan terakhir.

Shikamaru membuka laptopnya dan mematikan segala akses internet. Setelah memastikan komputernya tidak disadap oleh siapapun, Shikamaru menerima bungkusan dari Kuga. 2 buah DVD _compact_. Aneh, biasanya 'orang' yang mengirim semua ini memberikan hanya 1 DVD.

"Keluarlah, Kuga. Pastikan tidak ada yang memasuki ruanganku setidaknya selama 4 jam terakhir. Kau mengerti?"

Kuga mengangguk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. 2 menit setelah melakukan itu, pria berambut jingga itu meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan Shikamaru dengan wajah serius dan alis mengkerut.

Pria berambut nanas itu menatap layar tanpa berkedip. Tangannya sibuk menekan ponsel dan menuliskan sederet angka yang dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"Ino, apa kau sedang tidak ada jadwal operasi?... Ya... aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Datang ke kantorku 1 jam lagi... Ya... aku akan memberi tahu Kuga agar kau diperbolehkan masuk... Tidak-tidak... kau pasti akan terkejut... Ne, aku akan menunggu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Klik.

Sambungan telpon terputus. Pria Nara itu menghela nafas panjang dan menatap sosok yang berada pada layar komputernya. Semua pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggunya terungkap.

"Aku sudah merasa aneh belakangan ini. Ternyata kau memang orang yang bodoh ya?"gumam Shikamaru. Pria itu memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengambil keputusan. Apakah dia harus mempercayai 'sosok itu' atau bahkan membiarkan semua berjalan seperti rencana semula. Dia butuh Ino. Demi Tuhan! Hanya wanita itu saja yang mampu bersikap rasional di saat genting seperti ini.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

 _I'll take the pain_

 _Give me the truth_

 _Me and my heart will make it trough_

 _If happy is her_

 _I'm happy for you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Kushina. Kau ingin membuat anak-anak ketakutan karena menguncinya dalam ruangan?"tanya Minato pada istrinya. Wanita bermahkota merah itu menatap sebal suaminya.

"Mereka akan mengganggu. Sudah cukup pesta pertunangan kemarin yang kacau. Aku ingin memastikan para maid untuk mengawasi mereka. Tidak akan kubiarkan insiden lainnya muncul."

"Kushina, kau ini bagaimana? Mereka itu cucu kita. Anak Naruto. Kenapa kau memperlakukan mereka seperti itu? Kau lupa kemarin Shinachiku nyaris saja meninggal?"

Mata lavender itu menatap dingin pada Minato. "Kau pikir aku tidak tau mereka cucuku? Kau pikir aku nenek yang tidak memiliki perasaan? Satu-satunya yang bermasalah di sini adalah kedua anak itu merupakan separuh Haruno! Dan kau tau apa yang lucu? Ibu dari anak-anak itu nyaris membunuh anakku!"

"Ku..."

"Aku tidak ingin siapapun menghancurkan apa yang sudah kurencanakan, Minato. Kau yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab kepada apapun yang terjadi di sini. Kau satu-satunya orang yang mendukung pernikahan Naruto dengan wanita tidak tau diri itu! Seharusnya kau mendengarkanku dan membantuku menghentikan pernikahan itu jauh sebelum semuanya terjadi!"

Keduanya saling melempar argumen. Suara mereka yang keras membuat dua sosok bocah yang tengah meringkuk di balik pintu tempat kedua orang dewasa itu saling berteriak.

"A... aku ingin Ibu..."bisik Hanami sembari menahan tangis. Shinachiku yang semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu berubah menjadi sangat pendiam hanya bisa memeluk adiknya.

"A... Apa dosa Ibu pada Nenek? A... apa dosa kita sampai Nenek membenci kita?"

Shinachiku menatap adik kembarnya itu. Wajah dan rambut yang persis sekali dengan Ibu mereka. Hanya mata saja yang menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu membawa gen Naruto. Shinachiku juga menyadari betapa identiknya mata miliknya itu dengan sang ibu.

"Tak apa, Hanami. Nii-chan tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Nii-chan akan bersamamu dan menjagamu. Nii-chan janji."

Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam tangis tanpa suara. Berharap kejadian ini hanya mimpi dan ketika terbangun mereka akan mendapati ibu mereka tersenyum menyambut mereka dan menyiapkan sarapan seperti dulu. Seperti 3 tahun yang lalu ketika senyum dan tawa mewarnai kehidupan mereka.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

 _Don't wanna be stone cold_

 _Stone..._

 _I wish I could mean this..._

 _But here's my goodbye..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura menatap amunisi yang sengaja dimasukkan ke dalam kantung anti detektor logam. Pistol andalannya, Colt 1911 dan sejumlah peluru cadangan di dalamnya. Kantung itu diletakkan ke dalam tas yang sudah dimodifikasi Sakura. Tidak akan ada petugas keamanan yang curiga.

Tangan mungilnya memainkan ponsel. Tulisan bertuliskan konfirmasi ditekan olehnya. Hembusan nafas berat keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Ini yang terakhir."gumamnya sebelum memasukkan ponsel dan berjalan ke arah pintu _hall_ tempat para petinggi perusahaan Namikaze berkumpul.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Namikaze-sama. Saya ingin memberitahukan kalau acara pembukaan sudah akan dimulai. Semua menunggu anda di _hall_."

Naruto mengangguk. Matanya menatap ke arah Shikamaru. Laki-laki nanas itu mengangguk samar dan berlalu. Pria kuning itu menelan ludah. Berjalan menuju _hall_ seperti berjalan menuju altar kematiannya.

Hatinya terasa tidak nyaman. Kematian seolah telah mendekat menertawai langkahnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin mundur. Dan tidak akan mundur.

.

.

"Plok! Plok! Plok!"tepukan bergemuruh ketika Naruto turun dari atas podium. Banyak wartawan yang mengerumuninya.

Sementara itu, mata _jade_ milik seorang wanita dengan mahkota khasnya yang berwarna merah jambu. Gaun berlengan panjang berwarna hijau pastel membungkus tubuhnya secara sempurna. Cantik. Namun itu saja tidak akan cukup.

Sakura mengenakan topeng merah seperti biasanya ketika dia melakukan aksi melukai salah satu anggota Namikaze. Mata emeraldnya terpejam selama beberapa detik sebelum terbuka kembali. Tangan mungilnya menekan tombol.

Duar! Dor! Duar!

Suara ledakan menggemparkan seluruh _hall_. Kebanyakan dari para undangan berlari panik menuju pintu darurat. Tidak memedulikan siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka terfokus untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

Duar!

"Kyaaaaa!"teriakan membahana. Sebagian undangan sudah berhasil keluar.

Sakura maju hingga mendekati podium. Mencari-cari siapa saja anggota akatsuki yang sedang bersamanya. Mata emeraldnya terbelalak ketika melihat pria pirang tengah mengarahkan moncong pistol ke arahnya. Beberapa peluru melayang dari bibir pistol itu. Meleset. Sakura tersenyum mendapati ketidakpiawaian Naruto dalam mengendalikan senjata.

Netra biru saphire itu menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Dor!"

Sekali lagi Naruto melayangkan tembakan. Kali ini tepat mengenai bahu kanan wanita merah muda itu. Naruto mengernyit. Sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh menyakiti wanita itu. Sakura masih istrinya. Ini tidak benar. Seharusnya mereka tidak berakhir dengan seperti ini.

Pria pirang itu berusaha mengenyahkan kebencian yang masih membakar. Setelah ini dia akan menyerahkan segalanya pada Shikamaru. Dia akan menceraikan Sakura seperti apa yang diinginkan wanita itu dan menganggapnya tidak pernah ada. Tapi Demi Tuhan! Wanita itu harus hidup!

"Jadi sudah tiba waktu yang membuat kita seperti ini, ne?"gumam Sakura sebelum melayangkan tembakan di dada kiri Naruto. Laki-laki itu langsung jatuh terkapar.

Wanita merah muda itu berlari menghampiri Naruto dan menendang pistol yang ada di genggaman Naruto hingga terlepas. Masih belum mengatakan apa-apa, Sakura mengarahkan pistolnya ke orang-orang yang sudah berdiri mengelilinginya. Peluru demi peluru dilayangkan olehnya hingga membuat satu persatu pria bertopeng itu terjatuh.

Setelah memastikan kepungan yang mengelilinya sudah terkapar tak berdaya, Sakura merunduk dan melepaskan topengnya. Menatap Naruto yang sudah terlihat pucat. Pria itu masih menatapnya.

"Kumohon maafkan aku. Ini bukan pilihan yang kusukai, Naruto. Berpura-puralah mati, kumohon. Sebelum mereka datang dan benar-benar membunuhmu."racaunya sembari mengeluarkan spuit berisi obat bius. Menusukkan pada Naruto hingga pria itu tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya.

"Kumohon..."bisik Sakura. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. "Bertahanlah."

Plok! Plok! Plok!

"Sudah kuduga pada akhirnya kau akan menghianati akatsuki. Dan satu-satunya alasan masuk akal tentang kematian Orochimaru 3 hari yang lalu karena kau yang melakukannya, Sakura."gumam Pein dengan nada dingin. Tangannya sudah menggenggam colt .45. mengarahkannya tepat di kepala Sakura.

"Ne, berhianat memang salah satu rencanaku."ujar wanita cantik itu dengan dingin. Tangannya dengan sigap melemparkan peluru dari senjata yang dibawanya. Menyerang tangan Pein yang tengah mengarahkan senjata ke arahnya. Pein mengaduh sementara senjatanya terlempar ke udara.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ, anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa mengepung Sakura dan berusaha memuntahkan peluru. Masing-masing dari mereka kesulitan mengenai tubuh Sakura karena gerakan wanita itu yang terlampau lincah ketika menghindar.

Dor! Dor!

Gerakan Sakura melambat. Peluru yang dilayangkan berhasil menyobek betisnya dan juga lengannya.

Dor!

Tembakan lagi. Kali ini mengenai punggung kirinya. Tapi Sakura tidak berhenti. Tangannya tetap memegang pistolnya sekalipun tubuhnya gemetar. Jemarinya lincah menggerakkan pistol hingga melukai orang-orang yang mencoba membunuhnya. Tidak... dia harus memastikan Naruto tetap hidup.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Tembakan bertubi-tubi itu melukai nyaris seluruh permukaan punggung Sakura. Darah merembes deras di punggungnya. Bajunya tidak lagi berwarna hijau pastel nan indah. Darah juga menetes dari sudut bibir Sakura. Seluruh tubuh mungil itu tidak berdaya.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Sakura melayangkan satu tembakan lagi ke arah Pein. Pria itu terduduk. Tapi tangannya masih kuat memegang pistol. Pria itu menyeringai jahat dan memuntahkan pelurunya lagi. Tepat ke arah jantung.

"Tamatlah sudah riwayatmu, Haruno Sakura."

Waktu seolah melambat. Naruto masih tersadar dan melihat bagaimana tubuh Sakura mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tubuh mungil itu mendarat tepat di atas tubuh Naruto tanpa peringatan. Wajah wanita itu terlihat pucat. Hindungnya seolah kesulitan mencari udara untuk membuatnya bertahan. Air mata tak henti merembes di kedua pipinya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sakura berbisik.

" _Go...gomen...nasai... Na... Naruto-kun. A...Aishiteru."_ tubuh wanita itu langsung terkulai lemas. Tidak ada pergerakan dada naik turun lagi yang memandakan wanita itu tetap hidup.

Naruto panik. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Dia ingin sekali mengguncang tubuh mungil yang berada di atasnya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat damai dengan senyum yang menghias di wajahnya.

"Sa... Sa... Sa..." Naruto merutuki kondisinya saat ini. Bahkan untuk berteriak meminta tolong saja dia tidak mampu.

Bruak!

Shikamaru berhasil menggedor pintu yang terkunci. Menatap keadaan _hall_ yang kacau dengan banyak tubuh tercecer dengan luka tembak. Mata _onyx_ nya terbelalak ketika menatap Sakura sudah tersungkur di tubuh sahabatnya. Dan pria dengan rambut jingga yang tengah mengarahkan senjata ke arah dua manusia yang ada di dekatnya. Dengan sigap, Shikamaru melayangkan tembakan tepat di bahu Pein dan membuat pria itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Naruto! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Shikamaru. Naruto meneteskan air mata sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Netra safir pria itu menatap lurus ke arah tubuh yang ada di atasnya.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Shikamaru berusaha mengguncang tubuh mungil itu. "Sial!" tangannya bergerak menyentuh leher Sakura. Alisnya tertarik salah satu dan menatap ke arah sahabatnya yang perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ambulan! Cepat bawakan ambulan kemari!"teriak Shikamaru. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata sudah menetes dikedua pipinya. "Kau memang bodoh Sakura. Apa untungnya kau melakukan semua ini sendirian?!"gumam Shikamaru. Tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sudah berubah menjadi dingin.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

 _Padang bunga itu terlihat indah. Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda dengan kimono berwarna pastel yang membungkus tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat memukau. Wanita itu tersenyum. Menatap Naruto lurus dengan sepasang mata_ jade _miliknya_.

 _Naruto berusaha mendekat dan menggapai sosok sempurna itu. Tapi gerakan tangan Sakura menghentikannya. "Kau tidak boleh lebih dekat dari ini. Mereka tidak akan mengizinkannya, Naruto."_

 _"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"_

 _Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Langkahnya mendekati Naruto membuat pria itu terdiam. Tangan lembutnya menyentuh pipi tan Naruto. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Naruto lembut. Ciuman yang menurut Naruto mampu menghancurkan hatinya._

 _"Gomenne. Jaga Shinachiku dan Hanami. Setelah ini kau harus bahagia, ne?"_

 _Naruto berusaha menggapai sosok Sakura yang semakin memudar. Naruto berteriak memanggil nama Sakura berulang-ulang. Tapi wanita itu seolah tenggelam dalam eksistensinya. Dia tidak lagi tergapai. Membuat Naruto terduduk dan menangisi lenyapnya salah satu wanita yang mampu menghidupkan sekaligus menghancurkan hatinya secara bersamaan._

...

...

...

.

.

.

"...ruto..."

"Naruto..."

Tubuh pria pirang itu terhenyak. Mata birunya terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Naruto merasa tubuhnya terikat dengan banyak hal yang menyakitkan. Netranya berusaha menyapu seluruh ruangan. Melihat satu per satu sosok yang berwajah khawatir ketika melihatnya.

"Sa... ku... ra?"

Kushina terbelalak dengan kata pertama yang diucapkan putranya setelah koma 2 hari. Mengapa wanita itu tetap saja mengganggu keluarga mereka? Mengapa wanita itu tidak melepaskan bayangannya dari Naruto selama-lamanya?

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Kenapa kata pertama yang kau ucapkan adalah nama wanita itu? Kenapa?"tanya Kushina tidak mengerti. Tangannya bergerak ingin mengguncang bahu anaknya yang baru saja tersadar dari tidur panjangnya.

"Kushina..." Minato berusaha mencegah istrinya dengan memeluk bahu wanita itu. Kushina meronta sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak bisa begini. Dia..."

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi terdiam tergerak untuk mendekati keluarga Namikaze. Ino yang terlihat kacau sekaligus pucat berdiri dengan menggenggam lengan suaminya.

"Akan kupanggilkan dokter terlebih dahulu."putus Shion tanpa diminta. Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu berlari menuju koridor.

.

.

"Tuan Namikaze dalam kondisi yang stabil. Alat bantu dan kabel lainnya yang menempel pada tubuhnya akan dilepaskan. Anda harus lebih banyak istirahat agar pulih lebih cepat."ujar Shizune dengan senyum. Seluruh keluarga Namikaze termasuk Shikamaru dan Ino tersenyum lega. "Jaga diri anda, ne? Cepat sembuh."

Shizune meninggalkan ruangan bersama 2 orang perawat di belakangnya.

"Shi... Shika... Sa... Sakura..." Naruto berusaha membuka suaranya. Menanyakan kabar dari wanita merah muda itu.

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi dan perlu didiskusikan antara dirimu dan keluargamu. Itupun jika Bibi Kushina bersedia untuk sebentar saja tidak melontarkan kalimat kebencian terhadap Sakura."ujar Shikamaru datar.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh membenci wanita yang nyaris membunuh putraku?" Kushina seperti dibakar. Amarahnya memuncak.

"Bibi, Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar ingin membunuh Naruto. Aku memiliki buktinya." Ino mengeluarkan beberapa hasil rontgen dan juga foto luka tembak Naruto ketika belum diberi penanganan. "Semua hasil di sini menunjukkan kalau penembaknya sangat lihai. Dia sengaja melukai tapi tidak ingin membunuh. Luka-lukanya mengeluarkan banyak darah tapi tidak fatal. Orang yang menembaknya memperhatikan timing dan juga kondisi korban. Hal itu terlalu baik untuk dilakukan oleh orang yang berniat membunuh."

"Dan ini. Video ini akan menerangkan banyak hal."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan DVD dan laptop. Memutarkan video terakhir yang diberikan Sakura padanya.

.

 _"Shika, maafkan aku. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padamu. Aku memintamu membantu keluarga Namikaze tanpa menunjukkan identitasku selama ini. Kali ini aku melakukannya karena... karena mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir Shika._

 _"Di dalam disc yang kukirimkan padamu, aku menuliskan tentang rencanaku, denah yang akan dilewati akatsuki untuk menghabisi Namikaze. Aku juga memberikan semua informasi akatsuki termasuk di mana markas besarnya. Orochimaru sudah mati. A...aku yang membunuhnya. Dia memiliki maksud jahat. Aku tidak punya pilihan karena sepertinya dia sudah curiga padaku kalau aku berkhianat."_

 _Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya yang mulai dikuasai tangis. "Tolong jaga mereka selama invasi berlangsung, ne? Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menyelamatkan Naruto. Berjanjilah..."_

 _"Dan satu lagi, bisakah kau meyampaikan maafku pada keluarga Namikaze? Sampaikan maafku pada Shinachiku dan Hanami. Katakan kalau aku mencintai mereka sampai kapanpun. Katakan pada Kushina Kaa-chan aku meminta maafnya. A...aku tidak pernah menjadi menantu yang baik. Dan katakan... a...aku...aku mencintai Naruto, Hanami, dan juga Shinachiku. Sampaikan peluk ciumku untuk mereka. Oh Tuhan, maafkan aku."_

.

Klik!

Video berakhir. Seluruh ruangan berubah senyap. Naruto terdiam dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti menetes dari kedua matanya. Netra safirnya terlihat begitu rapuh. Kushina diam tanpa kata setelah melihat rangkaian cerita yang keluar dari wanita merah muda itu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Ino? Bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami sebenarnya ada apa?"tanya Minato. Memecah kesunyian yang mencengkram mereka.

"Ada beberapa dugaan. Dia sangat tertutup, Minato-ji. Aku dan juga Shikamaru menduga semua ini bermula pada penculikan yang dialami Sakura 3 tahun yang lalu." Ino bertutur. Selama beberapa jam, Ino menceritakan apa yang diduganya terjadi pada Sakura selama 3 tahun terakhir.

...

.

.

 _Sakura menatap tidak suka ke arah Orochimaru. Pria dingin itu terkekeh dengan kegigihan yang ditampakkan wanita merah muda itu. Dia suka ini. Kelemahan Namikaze terletak mutlak pada wanita bermata hijau ini. Tubuhnya penuh luka. Beberapa bahkan dibiarkan membekas oleh orang yang menyanderanya._

 _Sakura menatap ke sekelilingnya. Otak jeniusnya terus berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Tidak. Dia bahkan harus menyelamatkan suaminya dan juga kedua buah hatinya. Mertuanya, dan bahkan adik iparnya. Mereka satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa bagi Sakura._

 _'Hanya ini satu-satunya cara.'batin Sakura. Dalam hati, dia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena sudah melakukan hal terbodoh yang membuatnya kehilangan segala-galanya. Dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Sampai tiba saatnya dia menyerah dan berkhianat._

 _"Baiklah."ucap Sakura dengan mata tertutup._

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Aku akan membantu kalian. Tapi jangan pernah berharap aku patuh, Orochimaru-san. Kau perlu tau kalau aku melakukan semua ini karena aku membenci Namikaze."_

 _"Apa kata-katamu dapat dipercaya? Kemarin-kemarin kau membicarakan kalau kau tidak ingin membuka kartu mereka. Kau mencoba membohongiku?"_

 _"Ck, ck, ck. Bahkan dengan otak jahatmu kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang ingin kulakukan, eh? Kau bahkan tidak tau bahwa aku tidak suka membagikan informasi sukarela. Lagipula, kaulah satu-satunya disini yang membutuhkanku. Alasannya sederhana. Aku adalah satu-satunya kelemahan Namikaze muda. Kau bisa mengawasiku kalau kau menyangsikannya."_

 _"Katakan padaku, apa keuntungannya."_

 _"Kita sama-sama membenci Namikaze. Kita ada di kapal yang sama. kau menyanderaku merupakan suatu kebodohan. Aku hanya meminta satu hal saja. Kau boleh membereskan sisanya."_

 _"Menarik. Jadi, apa yang kau minta sebagai imbalan?"_

 _"Kepala seluruh anggota Namikaze."_

 _Orochimaru mengerutkan dahinya sejenak. Mengamati dengan penuh keraguan sosok wanita yang sudah nyaris meninggal itu._

 _"Baiklah. Dengan satu syarat. Aku boleh membunuhmu kapan saja kalau aku tau kau berkhianat."_

 _"Deal."_

 _Dalam hati, Sakura menangis. Ini keputusan terberatnya. Dia harus memasang topeng tanpa ekspresi hingga tidak ada satupun ancaman datang pada keluarga Namikaze. Dan dia harus membayarnya dengan mahal._

 _..._

 _"Ceraikan aku, Baka. Tidak ada gunanya aku disini."ujar Sakura penuh penekanan. Tangan mungilnya berusaha melepas tangan Naruto dari lengannya._

 _"Aku tidak mengerti! Kita cukup bahagia selama ini. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba..."_

 _"Aku bosan padamu, Naruto. Kau sudah mulai tua dan membuatku muak. Mengurus anak-anak bukan hal yang kuinginkan. Jangan cegah aku."_

 _Sakura menghentakkan tangan Naruto dan bersikap sedingin mungkin. Dia membiarkan Naruto yang masih berusaha menarik kakinya untuk tidak melangkah. Laki-laki itu seolah... mengemis._

 _"Kau harus terbiasa hidup tanpaku, Naruto."_

 _Genggaman tangan Naruto terlepas. Laki-laki itu menyerah dan hanya mampu menatap kepergian Sakura bersama koper besarnya. Sementara itu, sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte Sakura hanya bisa meneteskan air mata sembari merutuki keputusannya. Dia harus berpisah dari pria yang dicintainya. Dari kedua buah hatinya. Dia harus membakar hatinya demi kebahagiaan seluruh Namikaze._

 _"Go...gomen Naruto-kun."bisik wanita merah jambu itu dengan lirih dalam tangis._

 _..._

 _Dor! Dor! Dor!_

 _Sakura menatap ke arah tembakannya. Seluruhnya tepat sasaran. Syukurlah... Demi Kami-sama, dia sangat menyukuri kecerdasan yang dianugerahkan Kami-sama padanya. Kecerdasan dan latihan menembak yang tidak pernah berhenti dilakukannya telah menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto._

 _Wanita merah muda itu terduduk dengan tangan gemetar. Pistol yang digenggamnya terjatuh. Air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Tangan mungilnya sudah melukai Naruto. Laki-laki yang amat dicintainya. Laki-laki yang menjadi separuh dari jiwanya saat ini._

 _"Kumohon bertahanlah. Bertahanlah sampai aku bisa menyelesaikan ini semua."bisiknya lirih. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha menahan tangisnya, air mata meleleh juga. Jiwanya tercabik dan terbelah._

 _"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."_

 _..._

 _"Sudah kuduga kau akan terkejut. Rencana balas dendam kita jadi tertunda. Benar begitu kan, Sakura?"_

 _Pertanyaan dari Pein menohok ulu hati Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Laki-laki yang amat dicintainya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Dengan wanita yang luar biasa sempurna. Profil wanita itu bahkan sudah melukai hatinya jauh lebih dalam. Hinata adalah calon menantu yang tepat untuk Kushina. Bukan mantan guru honorer sekolah menengah seperti dirinya. Wanita miskin yang bahkan tidak memiliki orang tua. Lagipula, dia sedang berperan sebagai wanita antagonis untuk menyelamatkan suami dan juga anaknya. Bisa apa dia?_

 _Sakura mendecih dan menatap Pein seolah meremehkan laki-laki itu. "Kau pikir dia akan bisa bertahan dengan semua sandiwara yang dia buat ini? Aku sangat tau aku adalah kelemahan utamanya. Bahkan sampai kapanpun."_

 _Sakura tau. Naruto tidak akan berhenti mencintainya. Sekalipun Sakura yakin rasa benci mendominasi perasaan pria itu. Sakura masih melihat ungkapan cinta itu dari matanya._

 _Pein mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Kalau kau ingin membalas dendam, maka hanya melalui akulah kau bisa melakukannya. Menggunakan gadis Hyuuga hanya akan membuatmu semakin terlacak. Benar begitu kan sayang?" Sakura menepuk pipi Pein dengan ujung jarinya. Wanita itu tersenyum puas setelah membuat Pein membeku dalam diam sebelum berlalu._

 _Tidak. Sakura tidak ingin ini. Dia ingin memeluk tubuh tegap suaminya. Bercanda dengan kedua anaknya. Membuatkan mereka makanan yang enak dan menghabiskan waktu bersama selama akhir pekan. Dia tidak ingin di sini. Di tempat yang penuh dengan kejahatan._

 _..._

 _Sakura berjalan dengan kaki yang seolah terpaku di tanah. Dia tidak mampu. Dia tidak ingin melangkahkan langkahnya untuk melihat pertunangan Namikaze-Hyuuga._

 _Dia mengenakan gaun terbaik yang mampu dibelinya. Menatap dengan penuh keangkuhan para hadirin yang hadir. Memisahkan diri jauh dari para anggota akatsuki yang menyelinap agar tidak dicurigai._

 _Setelah melakukan konfrontasi dengan Naruto supaya tidak dicurigai, Sakura memaksakan diri berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura yang tengah bersemi. Netra jade miliknya melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah._

 _"Membuatku muak saja, ne?"gumamnya meracau. Dia harus memulai penyerangan sebelum anggota Akatsuki lainnya melayangkan tembakan ke arah Naruto._

 _Dengan sigap, pistol colt .45 yang biasa digunakannya ia keluarkan dari balik gaun dan memuntahkan pelurunya. 2 kali ke sembarang arah untuk membuat kepanikan. Dan satu kalinya, ketika Naruto menatap matanya dengan penuh kebencian._

 _"Maafkan aku. Aku melakukan ini karena ingin kau selamat."_

 _DOR!_

 _Sakura menutup matanya selama 3 detik dan melihat tubuh Naruto terdorong ke tanah. Dalam hati, Sakura merapalkan doa semoga suaminya itu masih hidup. Semoga tembakannya tidak meleset. Semoga dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk melindungi mereka._

 _Waktu seolah berjalan melambat, ketika dia mulai memasukkan pistol kembali ke balik gaunnya dan memasang topeng. Netra jade miliknya melambat ketika tembakan mengenai tubuh Shinachiku. Putranya!_

 _Selama beberapa detik, Sakura merasa nyawanya telah direnggut secara paksa dari tubuhnya. Namun kesadarannya segera bangkit dan menyadari senyum mengejek yang dilayangkan Tobi, anak buah Orochimaru yang paling setia. Pria itu mengerling licik kepadanya sebelum mengenakan topeng._

 _Orochimaru tau! Orochimaru tau jika selama ini Sakura bersandiwara. Pria ular itu tau jika Sakura tidak berniat mengkhianati Namikaze._

 _Sakura berusaha menguatkan dirinya dan terus melayangkan tembakan yang bahkan tidak akan melukai siapapun. Dia berbalik dari lokasi dan memsang topengnya. Berusaha menegarkan dirinya dengan apapun kondisi putranya saat ini._

 _._

 _"Kami kehabisan stok darah AB."ujar salah Satu Suster kepada temannya. Sakura amat tau kalau berkas yang dibawa oleh mereka adalah data tentang Shinachiku. Putranya sekarat dan membutuhkan darah._

 _"Go...gomen... Bolehkah kudonorkan darahku? Kebetulan darahku AB."ujar Sakura._

 _"Oh! Kau pasti malaikat! Apa anda serius ingin mendonorkan darah anda?"_

 _"Tentu."_

 _"Aku akan mengantarkan anda ke ruang pengambilan darah."_

 _Sakura tersenyum miris. Bahkan untuk menolong putranya dia harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Menyamar dengan menggunakan wig, merubah penampilan aslinya, dan bertingkah layaknya orang asing._

 _..._

 _Sakura tidak tau kalau kejeniusan yang dimilikinya suatu saat akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tidak, bahkan dia tidak tau harus bersyukur atau menangis kali ini. Dia berhasil membobol semua sistem pertahanan jaringan milik Akatsuki. Wanita itu sudah menggandakannya diam-diam dan mengirimkannya pada 2 orang sahabatnya. Satu ditujukan di rumah sakit, satu lagi ke kantor polisi._

 _Namun, dengan keberhasilannya ini menandakan kalau kematiannya semakin dekat. Dia harus segera merencanakan pembunuhan Orochimaru. Sebelum invasi besar-besaran dilakukan Akatsuki untuk menghabisi Naruto dan juga seluruh keluarganya._

 _Tangan putih wanita itu meraih botol berisi cairan bening tak berbau. Arsenik. Cairan ini yang akan dibubuhkannya pada minuman pria itu. Dan dia punya cara tersendiri._

 _..._

 _Rencana Sakura yang mencampurkan arsenik pada biji kopi yang biasa digunakan Orochimaru untuk membuat kopi berhasil. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak sadar telah diracun. Untuk ukuran orang jahat yang jenius, Orochimaru melupakan bahwa kebiasaannya membuat kopi dengan biji kopi secara langsung dapat mencelakainya._

 _Tidak ada banyak waktu. Sakura cukup pandai untuk mengenali gerak-gerik Pein yang seolah mencurigainya. Invasi selanjutnya akan berlangsung dengan cepat._

 _Sakura mengambil_ clutch _yang senada dengan warna bajunya. Dia sudah memasang anti detektor modifikasinya ke dalam tas itu._

 _"Ini yang terakhir. Semoga kau bisa melewatinya, Anata. Dan jangan kecewakan aku, Shika. Hanya kau dan Ino saja yang bisa membantuku."bisik Sakura sebelum memulai perjalanannya bersama para Akatsuki lainnya. Menyusup ke dalam_ hall _. Berusaha menuntaskan wasiat akhir Orochimaru untuk menghancurkan Namikaze tanpa sisa._

 _..._

.

.

.

.

"Dan Minato-ji, Kushina-ba chan. Aku... Maafkan kami kalau kami hanya bisa mengabarkan sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi ini sangat mendesak. Kami tidak bisa menunggu sampai Naruto pulih." Ino menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskan kembali maksud kedatangannya kemari. "Dia masih bagian dari Namikaze. Aku hanya ingin kalian membantuku dan Shika untuk... mengurusi pemakaman Sakura. Kami ingin dia dimakamkan secara layak dan... dan..."

"Kami mohon. Kalau memang ini berat, anggap saja ini yang terakhir. Tidak perlu upacara pemakaman yang besar seperti seharusnya pemakaman keluarga Namikaze. Hanya... biarkan dia dimakamkan dengan dikelilingi orang yang dicintainya."tukas Shikamaru. Dia dan juga Ino sama-sama menunduk.

"Pe...ma...kaman?" Minato tergagap. "Tunggu Shikamaru. Apa maksudnya ini?"

Shikamaru menunduk selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Minato sejurus. "Sakura sudah meninggal. Dan kami membutuhkan paman, bibi, dan Naruto untuk memakamkannya secara layak. Setidaknya..."

Keheningan yang tercipta terpecah dengan tingkah spontan Naruto. Pria itu bermaksud turun dan berdiri dengan bertumpu pada tiang infus. "A... antarkan aku...me...menemui Sakura..."

Shikamaru melirik Minato. Kedua pria itu berusaha menyangga tubuh Naruto dan membantunya berjalan.

"Aku antar bibi ke sana juga. Mari."ajak Ino tanpa menunggu Kushina berpikir.

.

.

Naruto tidak bisa menahannya. Setumpuk perasaan sesak yang menyanyat dalam hatinya tak kunjung hilang. Semakin bertambah dengan langkahnya yang semakin dekat pada kamar jenazah. Jika ini mimpi, Naruto berharap dia akan segera bangun.

"Jenazah Haruno Sakura."ujar Shikamaru pada penjaga ruang jenazah.

Mereka diantarkan ke sisi sudut brankar berisi tubuh yang tertutupi selimut putih. Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha menahan air mata yang sedari tadi hendak turun. Menangisi nasib sahabat baiknya yang 'terbuang' itu.

"Perlu kalian ketahui, kondisi mayatnya tidak terlalu baik. Banyak luka. Terlalu banyak bahkan. Pada saat otopsi kami berhasil mengeluarkan paling tidak 35 peluru dari tubuhnya. Jadi..."

Kushina memekik. Memecahkan keheningan menyayat begitu kain putih penutup itu ditarik dan menampakkan wajah ayu wanita yang pernah menjadi menantunya. Wajah itu masih utuh sekalipun ada beberapa goresan luka. Tubuh Naruto bergetar ketika tangannya membuka sedikit penutup kain tersebut. Tubuhnya seolah berubah menjadi lumpuh begitu melihat tubuh wanita yang dicintainya itu penuh dengan bekas luka. Ada sesuatu yang seolah merenggut separuh dari hidupnya. Kulit wanita itu dingin.

"Kau meninggalkanku. Kau benar-benar meninggalkanku."racau Naruto.

Minato yang sedari tadi terdiam mendadak panik begitu tubuh putranya merosot di lantai. Selang infus terlepas dari tangan Naruto. Semantara darah terus mengucur dari bekas infus di tangan pria kuning tersebut. Dan putranya itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Shika! Panggilkan dokter atau perawat! Cepat!"perintah Minato.

Pria paruh baya itu berusaha tenang. Berusaha tidak terlihat terluka. Berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Setidaknya dia harus tegar untuk menjaga Naruto dan membantu Kushina melewati masa syok. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

 _I'm happy for you_

 _Now that I am_

 _Even if I can't undesrtand_

 _._

 _._

Pagi hari yang mendung di kediaman Namikaze. Tidak ada tawa yang membahana seperti yang diharapkan. Pemilik kediaman itu bahkan hanya terpaku menatap peti jenazah dengan tutup terbuka yang diletakkan di tengah ruang keluarga. Jenazah satu-satunya menantu di keluarganya yang tanpa disadari Minato telah menggadaikan nyawa demi kebahagiaan mereka.

Minato tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang menetes. Sebuah rongga luka terbentuk dalam hatinya. Andai saja dia bisa berbuat lebih banyak sehingga anak, menantu, dan juga cucunya tidak hidup seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Kushina yang bungkam dengan wajah bersalah menatap sedih kedua cucunya yang menangis. Putranya yang hanya bisa terduduk lemas di atas sebuah kursi. Menatap kosong ke arah jenazah istrinya.

"... _Sampaikan maafku pada Kushina Kaa-chan..."_

Kushina menangis. Sesal sarat menggembung dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa di ujung kematian yang dipilih Sakura, wanita itu sempat meminta maafnya? Sakura bahkan bersikap bahwa hanya dia satu-satunya yang memiliki kesalahan sementara Kushina tidak.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini padamu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan untuk keluarga kami. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu, Sakura?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita perbaiki dari semua ini, Kushina. Kita hanya bisa mendoakan Sakura saja."bisik Minato. Tangan pria itu berusaha menahan berat tubuh Kushina yang nyaris saja terduduk di lantai.

Keheningan pecah manakala Hanami berlari menuju peti jenazah Sakura dan meraung. Gadis cilik dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan jenazah yang berbaring itu memancing tangis para pelayat yang turut hadir.

"Ibu jangan meninggalkan kami seperti ini! Ibu tidak boleh! Bawa kami juga ikut dengan Ibu! Tidak ada yang menyayangi kami seperti yang Ibu lakukan!"

"Hanami...jangan..."Shinachiku berusaha membuat saudara kembarnya tenang. Tapi tubuhnya juga terasa lumpuh.

"Nii-chan, bunuh aku agar aku bisa bersama ibu. Aku tidak ingin hidup!"

"Hanami!" Shinachiku memekik dan tangannya menampar pipi adiknya. "Ibu tidak ada bukan berarti kita tidak boleh hidup. Kita harus tetap hidup Hanami. Sadarlah!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terduduk dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Berusaha menenangkan emosi sesaatnya. Tangisan itu terhenti manakala sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Tangan itu membawa Hanami berdiri. Gadis itu menengadah dan menangkap netra biru ayahnya. Netra yang tidak pernah mau menatapnya lagi selama 3 tahun tarakhir.

"Maafkan Ayah. Maafkan Ayah yang bodoh ini, Hanami."racau Naruto sembari memeluk putrinya. "Kami-sama, Ayah mohon jangan mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi, Hanami. Ayah sangat menyayangimu dan juga Shinahiku. Maafkan Ayah."

"Hwaaaa! Ayah!"

Hanami berusaha meredam tangis di dada Naruto. Shinachiku hanya bisa menatap gelisah ke arah ayahnya. Ada ketakutan yang terselubung di sana. Ketakutan bahwa semua ini akan membawa sesuatu yang lebih buruk.

"Kemarilah Shina. Ayah mohon, Ayah ingin sekali memelukmu."bisik Naruto. Mata pria itu menatap netra anaknya yang sangat mirip dengan warna mata Sakura.

"Maafkan Ayah. Maafkan Ayah."ujar Naruto layaknya mantra ketika Shina mendekat.

Mereka bertiga menangis. Dalam keheningan menyayat, di sebuah pagi yang mendung. Mengenang orang yang terkasih dan melepasnya pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

 _Bertahun- tahun kemudian..._

"Shina sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan doktoralnya 5 tahun yang lalu. Mengejutkan sekali dia bisa menyelesaikan semua itu lebih cepat dari yang dibutuhkan orang lain. Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan ketika banyak sekali orang datang ke rumah dan menanyakan soal Profesor Namikaze. Dia jenius. Sepertimu."ujar Naruto dengan senyum. Ditatapnya wajah Sakura yang tengah mengenakan gaun putih sederhana. Bukan sebuah gaun yang mewah bahkan jauh lebih sederhana dari gaun manapun yang pernah digunakan seseorang dalam pernikahannya. Satu-satunya penanda bahwa saat itu dia menikah adalah sebuket bunga murah berisi 3 tangkai bunga mawar merah muda.

"Hanami, diluar dugaan. Dia menjadi dokter sekarang. Kau ingat dulu pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau ingin menjadi dokter? Kau malah berakhir sebagai guru magang di sekolah Shion." Naruto menyeka air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari matanya. "Hanami sangat cantik dan dia baru saja melahirkan. Putrinya sangat mirip denganmu Sakura."

Naruto mengambil bingkai foto pernikahannya dan menatap foto Sakura lebih dekat. "Berat sekali rasanya hidup tanpamu. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana caranya bahagia. Kalau kedua anak kita tidak berusaha menyeretku dalam duka. Aku... bodoh."

"Aku tidak jadi menikahi Hinata dan memintanya untuk memilih jalan bahagianya. Dia sangat mengerti dan meminta maaf saat itu. Dia baik sekali. Dia membantuku dalam pemilihan sekolah yang baik untuk Shina dan juga Hanami. Dia sudah menikah dan memiliki putra-putrinya sendiri. Dia bahagia Sakura."

"Hari ini, 3 April. Hari pernikahan kita. Kalau kuingat lebih jauh, aku hanya akan menemukan kenyataan kalau aku tidak pernah benar-benar membuatmu bahagia. Kita menikah tanpa restu mendiang ibu. Aku tau itu berat bagimu yang sangat mengedepankan sopan santun. Kau tidak pernah merasakan pernikahan yang layak. Lamaran yang layak. Dan kehidupan yang sangat sulit bersamaku. Selama 5 tahun awal kita hidup dengan serba kekurangan sampai ibu bersedia memaafkan kita dan membawa kita kembali ke kediaman Namikaze. 3 tahun tinggal bersama, kau tidak pernah benar-benar mendapat perilaku yang baik dari keluargaku. Aku benar-benar... Kami-sama... Aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Setelah itu kau menghilang!

"3 hari saja kau menghilang semua berubah. Kau tidak sama. Kau berusaha memutuskan hubungan karena ingin melindungi kami. Orang-orang yang sudah menyakitimu. Kau harus menanggungnya sendiri selama 3 tahun. Apa kau tau, Sakura? Aku merindukanmu. 17 tahun hidup tanpa keberadaanmu. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan."

Hening lama. Pria paruh baya itu tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Matanya menerawang ke arah jendela dan memeluk foto Sakura dalam tangis.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ayah?"

Cepat-cepat, Naruto menyeka air matanya. "Masuklah, Shina."

Sesosok pria matang, berambut pirang dan bermata emerald masuk. Wajah tampannya itu menatap sedih foto pernikahan kedua orang tuanya yang terlepas dari pelukan ayahnya.

"Ayah baru saja menangis?"

Naruto mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis. "Sedikit. Ayah sangat merindukan Ibumu."

"Ayah tau Ibu sangat mencintai kita. Dia pasti sangat merindukan kita sama besarnya dengan rasa rindu kita."

"Ya, ya. Ayah pikir juga begitu. Ayah jadi sedikit sentimentil di hari ulangtahun pernikahan kami. Terlebih ketika Ayah ingat saat ini Hanami sudah berkeluarga. Memiliki putri yang sangat mirip dengan ibumu. Dan kau... yang 2 hari lagi akan menikah. Akhir-akhir ini juga Ayah sering merasa tidak enak badan. Semua hal bisa membuat Ayah sentimentil. Terlebih di dalam foto ini wajah ibumu terlihat sangat cantik. Ayah jadi merindukannya."

"Ayah harus istirahat, ne? Aku tidak ingin Ayah semakin sakit."

"Ayah tau. Nanti tolong telponkan Bibi Shion untuk mengurus hal-hal lain yang tidak sempat Ayah lihat. Dan kabari Hanami untuk datang hari ini agar bisa membantu persiapan pernikahanmu."

"Baik, Ayah."

Naruto mengangguk dan memosisikan diri untuk istirahat di atas kasurnya. Shina membantu Ayahnya mengatur posisi sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Seperti juga Ayahnya, hari ini dia dan Hanami sangat merindukan sang ibu. Mereka bahkan sepakat akan mampir ke makam bersama sebelum menyambut hari pernikahannya besok.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Naruto tersenyum menatap wajah putranya yang berbinar selama resepsi pernikahan berlangsung. Tugasnya untuk membuat keluarga kecilnya bersama Sakura bahagia sudah selesai. Kedua anak mereka menikah dengan bahagia. Dengan orang yang mencintai mereka.

"Ayah akan istirahat sekarang?"tanya Hanami. Di sampingnya, sang suami tengah menggendong putri kecil mereka.

"Ya, tolong. Ayah sangat lelah. Bisakah?"

"Aku akan mengantarkan Ayah dulu, Ryouta. Kau tidurkan putri kita."ujar Hanami kepada suaminya. Pria tampan berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mendorong kursi roda Naruto menuju kamar utama di kediaman Namikaze. Membantu Ayahnya mendapatkan posisi nyaman sebelum berpamitan.

"Hanami."

"Ya Ayah?"

"Apa menurutmu Ayah sudah menjadi Ayah yang baik untukmu dan Shina-kun?"

Hanami tersenyum. Setiap saat, selama Ayahnya merasa perlu bertanya, Naruto selalu melakukannya. Menanyakan tentang bagaimana perasaan Hanami ketika Ayahnya 'kembali' dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Ayah adalah Ayah terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Aku bersyukur terlahir dari Ayah sepertimu. Dan Ayah serta seluruh dunia tau. Aku dan Shinachiku selalu menyayangi Ayah dan Ibu."

Naruto tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Ayah segera beristirahat dan aku akan membereskan sisa-sisa pesta. Ayah tidak keberatan kan?"

"Pergilah. Terima kasih sudah mengantar Ayah."

Hanami mengangguk dan mengecup pipi Naruto sebelum beranjak pergi dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Ayahnya sendiri dalam keheningan panjang.

Pria itu tidak segera tertidur karena melihat sosok Sakura yang tengah memakai pakaian pernikahan mereka. Wanita itu terlihat amat sangat cantik. Tangannya menggenggam buket berisi 3 tangkai bunga mawar merah muda sama seperti ketika mereka menikah.

"Kau datang untuk menjemputku Sakura?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. Semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura. Apa kau tau itu?"

" _Aku tau, Baka. Aku juga merindukanmu."_

Naruto tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. Secara ajaib, pria itu bisa berdiri. Bahkan tidak merasa kesulitan seperti setiap dia mencoba berdiri sendiri. Pria itu menggapai tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya penuh kerinduan.

" _Tugas kita sudah selesai. Terima kasih telah membesarkan mereka dengan baik. Sekarang saatnya kita berdua pulang, Anata._ "

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Hanami menatap jam dinding. Sudah pukul 10 pagi. Tidak biasanya sang Ayah tidak terbangun dan meminta tolong mereka lewat bel. Benar-benar bukan tipikal Naruto yang dikenal. Sekalipun sudah lama pensiun, pria pirang itu selalu bangun tepat waktu.

"Nii-chan? Kau tadi mendengar Ayah memencet bel memanggil kita?"tanya Hanami pada Shinachiku yang tengah meminum kopi.

"Tidak. Ayah belum bangun?"

Hanami mengangguk khawatir. "Aku ke kamarnya dulu. Mungkin Ayah terlalu letih sehingga tidak membunyikan bel seperti biasanya."

Wanita pink itu membuka kamar ayahnya. Rasa janggal menyelubunginya. Dihampirinya sang Ayah yang tampak tertidur dengan senyum.

"Ayah?"

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Ayah? Apa Ayah terlalu letih. Ayah bangun ya? Hanami akan siapkan air untuk mandi. Biar Shina-nii yang membantu Ayah untuk mandi."

Hening.

"Ayah?"

Hanami mengerutkan dahinya dan mendekati tubuh Ayahnya. Wanita itu menyentuh pelan tangan Ayahnya dan mendapati kulit itu terasa dingin.

" _Dame_..."bisiknya dengan isak yang mulai mewarnai suaranya.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!"

Shinachiku yang sedang asyik membaca koran langsung melemparkan koran itu dan berlari menghampiri adiknya.

"Ada apa Hanami?"

"A...Ayah..."

Shinachiku mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Ayahnya. Merasakan dingin yang menyanyat perasaannya. Mungkinkah?

Pria pirang itu menyentuhkan jarinya pada leher Ayahnya. Berusaha mencari denyut yang menandakan kehidupan sang Ayah.

Negatif.

Ayahnya telah meninggal dunia. Dengan senyum yang menghias di wajah pria itu. Air mata turun ke pipi Shinachiku.

"Anata. Ada apa?"tanya Sachi ketika membuka pintu mertuanya. Matanya membulat melihat suami dan adik iparnya menangis. "Anata?"

"A...Ayah meninggal Sachi. Ayah..."ujar Shina. Kalimatnya terpotong karena isak yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Ryouta mendekat setelah mendengar suara berisik dari kamar Naruto. Isak tangis yang mewarnai ruangan membuat pria itu memahami apa yang terjadi.

Naruto meninggal dunia.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mencintaimu adalah anugrah terindah dalam hidupku. Mengenangmu adalah hal yang lain. Aku bahagia hanya karena mencintaimu. Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku dan menjadi bagian dari hidupku.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hai minna. Ini update spesial merayakan hari NaruSaku 3 April kemarin. Sorry for very late surprise. Semoga semuanya menikamati ne?


End file.
